It is a common practice for individuals to carry cards which serve to identify the carrier. A driver's license is usually compact, made of plastic, and can serve to identify a person through a photograph, height and weight, hair and eye color, or other personally identifiable information.
Other types of identification cards may be available to those who cannot acquire a driver's license, such as children. These cards may be of compact size and encased in a durable plastic shell. Cards with printing on both sides may carry more information, such as an additional photograph or fingerprints. These cards do not adequately address the problem of effectively identifying a person when that person is deceased and the person's remains are damaged in such a way as to render impossible traditional visual identification, or identification through fingerprint technology. The prior art does not adequately address safeguarding a DNA specimen against contamination during production of such a card and opening of the card. The conclusive identification of deceased or missing persons through DNA comparison is important in both civil and criminal matters.